


Art of kissing, Terran style, not Vulcan Kisses

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jim taught Spock to human kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pure Spirk, Wow, a short spirk fic, and it's done, basically Jim teaching Spock to kiss like a ordinary person, can take place in either universe, looky here, that is impressive, this is rare for me to wrie, tos or aos - Freeform, vulcan french kiss, written for a star trek fan who wanted to know fics where, written purely out of being lazy and also wanting to delght someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Jim teaches Spock to kiss, Terran style.





	Art of kissing, Terran style, not Vulcan Kisses

"Spock, do you know how humans do kisses?" Jim asked, one day after a day full of Spock courting him the Vulcan way in  Vulcan Kisses.  
  
 "Yes," Spock said.  
  
 "Show me," Jim said, and earned a kiss on the forehead by the Vulcan with hands wrapped on his shoulders gently then leaned himself away.  
  
"Satisfactory?" Jim felt a blush grow on his face.  
  
"No, Spock," Jim said. "Let me show you how it is really done.  Close your eyes."  
  
Spock closed his eyes. Jim tipped forward placing his hands around the man's waist and tilted his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on the man's lip almost like a peck. He opened his eyes watching the Vulcan's face had turned a dark shade of green and his pointy ears were a shade of light green than the rest of his head. His eyes were open. The Vulcan's grip on his shoulders were frozen almost as though someone had turned him into a statue. He could see in the Vulcan's brown eyes that something wasn't computing.  
  
"Vulcan kissing so much you didn't bother to look into Terran kissing?" Jim asked, curiously.  
  
 Spock cleared his throat.  
  
"That was. . ." Spock said. "not at all helpful. May we do it again, Jim?"  
  
 Jim smiled back.  
  
 "Of course, Mr Spock," Jim said, beaming back lovingly at the man. Spock leaned the man forward and engaged into a kiss.  
  
 Jim's free right hand traveled to the side of the Vulcan's face feeling the inside of the Vulcan's mouth careful not to touch the Vulcan's oddly, cat like tongue. Spock's tongue was apparently hard. Jim learned the hard way when the Vulcan licked the side of his face.  Spock gently and precisely rubbed along the inside of the man's cheek. It felt different to the Vulcan but highly arousing and novelty at the same time. And he liked it. The Vulcan was learning. Excellent. The man broke the kiss.  
  
 "That was a french kiss," Jim said.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow back.  
  
"What is the normal style of kissing?" Spock asked.  
  
 "Well. . . the feeling of lips," Jim said. "Like. . . you start this time except no tongue." The human lowered his hand to his side  earning a nod from the Vulcan.  
  
"But I went last time," Spock argued.  
  
"You kiss me twice, and I will kiss you both ways: finger and tongue," Jim said.  
  
 "Preferable," Spock said. "slow or . . ."  
  
 "It won't be a peck," Jim said. "You want me to kiss you?"  
  
"Yes," Spock said.    
  
Jim reached forward and planted a big ol' kiss on the Vulcan's lips that was not a peck but a nice, warm electrical kiss that made Jim feel good all over and it made Spock feel like fireworks. The two broke it up.  
  
 "You are a excellent kisser," Spock said.  
  
Jim lovingly beamed, proudly, at the remark.  
  
"I like your lips," Jim said.  
  
"We are in agreement," Spock said, as his hands were on the human's shoulder. "Is there another style of tongue kissing I should be aware of?"  
  
 "Yes," Jim said. "tongue kissing. Out of the mouth, no lips, just the tips of the tongue. . tongue kissing." Spock's eyebrows rose baffled by it, "We can do that on our 100th french kiss. Or never, if you feel most comfortable." Spock's slanted, thin eyebrows lowered.  His two fingers intertwined with the humans two pink, healthy warm fingers and warmth and passion transpired between them.  
  
"That is acceptable, T'hy'la," Spock said, as their foreheads touched and a small, private smile was seen between the two in Jim's quarters.

**The End.**


End file.
